My Guardian Angel
by ZacEfronNum1Lover
Summary: Ally is a beautiful, young and independent woman. She's been thru many challenges especially one that got her scare to even love or trust a guy. Austin is a psychologist willing to help Ally but he never thought he would start loving her. Will she feel the same or would her past always push him away? And what about Austin's past secret? Find out in My Guardian Angel.


**Slut...**

 **Whore...**

 **Bitch...**

These are just a few words people say to me. None of these are true...but living in a small neighborhood as the one I'm in, well, people just believe what others say. Whatever though. I honestly don't give a f***.

"Ally D!" An old neighbor named or like I love calling her , started shouting as I took the roses I cut from her garden and ran away with little bicycle.

Well let me introduce myself.

I'm Allyson. Ally or even Ally D as some call me. I'm 20 years old and I'm an orphan.

I really don't remember my parents.

All I know was that my mother abandoned me when I was just a baby to Father Miguel. Since then I lived in the convent with these nice but somewhat strict nuns and other abandoned children.

When I turned 18, Stupidity, I decided to run away in search of my parents, hoping they would still want me.

 **Nothing..**

From there, I started living my own life on the streets. I met many good people...

But as I met good people...There were also many bad.

 **Sigh...Especially one particular person.**

I prefer not going into details. But I swear that if I knew what was going to happen to me in the streets, I wouldn't have ran away.

"Ally D, what trouble did you get into now?" Senora Martinez said to me.

Man, how I love that woman. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have still been on the streets, with no one, all alone.

"Aw Mommy Martinez, I didn't do anything bad. You know me. I'm such an angel." I smiled angelically.

She started giggling.

"Oh sweetheart. You stole some roses from 's garden again, did you?"

 **She knows me so well.**

"Okay you got me. But you know that flowers are too expensive here. And I just love putting flowers for the dear virgin in the Church." I said innocently.

"Okay Mija, just go to the Church, pray a little, come back and please help me get some of these order deliver." She said using her puppy eyes which she knows I can't resist.

I giggled.

"Fine Mommy Martinez. If you like I can take some of the clothes now while I'm on my way to the Church."

"Alright." She said as she gave me a bag of clothes with a label saying 'Eaton'.

"Okay Ally D, this is for Ruby Eaton. She lives on the upper side of Miami. You'll know it's her house when-"

"When I see Mansions?" I said with my eyes widen.

Sorry but I live in the bottom side of Miami. You know, where there's criminals, robbery and a lot of danger. But nothing too serious.

"Don't worry Ally D. They're nice people. Plus, it's usually her maid who receives the clothes. Nothing to worry about." She said relaxed as she gave me a hug and dismissed me to the door.

 **Wish me Luck**

* * *

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"Courtney please. We shouldn't be arguing here."

"Oh God Austin! If you would do the right things then we wouldn't be arguing ever!"

"We're here." I said as I parked the car.

I felt Courtney's eyes rolls from beside me.

"Do you want me to stay or should I go?" I asked, trying not to argue with her.

"Just stay. You prefer letting me go alone anyways." She said as she got out and walked inside the store.

 **Kill me now**

Well I feel rude now. Let me introduce myself.

Hello, My name is Austin Monica Moon. And yes before anyone mentioning, I have a girl's name as my middle name..Anyways, I'm 21 and I'm happily married as you can see. I'm also a well known psychologist. Always taking my job very seriously which is also one of the reasons why my marriage is kind of, like this.

"Hey, thanks for coming in with me. What a fine husband I have." Courtney said as she sat back inside and started giving me some eye rolls.

"I'm sorry Court but I was just about to go out when-"

"When what? When you saw a cute girl pass by and just had to stare at her ass? Or was it that she also has mental problems and needed a doctor. Come on Austin, let's just go home. I'm happier then anyways." She said with an attitude.

 **Seriously. Someone kill me.**

I gave her my best fake smile & nodded as I turn on my awesome car.

"As you wish...sweetheart." I said as I put on my rocking black sunglasses & drove away.

 **Back to the hell.**

* * *

 _"God Austin! Why can't you be normal?!"_ Courtney shouted as we entered our small and sweet house.

"Court I am normal. I just don't understand why you're so mad at?"

"I'm mad because you never want to take me to any reunions you have at work. I want to meet people. I want to be able to talk to others and make a cheer, etc." She said softly looking at me with watering eyes.

"I just feel like you don't love me anymore. Do you feel embarrassed by me? _"_ She asked.

I was about to respond when a older woman walked in.

 **My dear Mother-in-law. Oh joy.**

"What is going on in here?" She asked as she looked at me with some evil eyes.

"What did you do now Austin?"

 **Oh yeah. Everything is my fault huh?**

"Just forget it mom. You better get ready Austin for your business party later." Courtney said.

 **Sigh..**

"Would you like to come with me Court?" I asked.

"Really" She said with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. Plus you're my wife and I would love for all the dear business people and doctors to meet you..honey." I said giving my million dollar smile.

"Oh this is going to be amazing. I love you Austin." Courtney said as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before running quickly to her room.

"That's a nice thing you're doing for my daughter. Now I don't wish to be bothered again. You heard Moon." She said before going to her room.

 **Why God?**

Beautiful relationship I have with my wife and mother in law huh? (Note my sarcasm)

Hey, we use to be really close and all but as time passed, I guess love started leaving too.

Man, there were many times I wanted to divorce Courtney and she wanted to divorce me too but there's one reason we don't...

"Daddy!" I heard a small little voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw a small long-haired brunette with her one million dollar smile.

 **My baby girl.**

"Baby girl" I smiled as I lifted her up, getting a big hug from her.

"Daddy I missed you so much!" She said as I put her down & smiled at her.

"I missed you too Kristen. Did you behave good with Nana Maria?" I asked.

"Of course daddy. I'm a good girl." She smiled.

 **Aw. She got daddy's smile.**

"Well did my little good girl do her homework?"

She put a small frown.

"Well I was hoping Daddy can help me. Please?" She said giving me her adorable puppy face. Damn, I'm such a sucker for those.

 _Door Bell Rings_

"Fine. Go to the library while I'll get the door okay sweetheart?"

"Ok Daddy-O." She smiled as she grabbed her book bag and headed to the library.

 _Door Bell Rings_

Damn who could be ringing the door at this time?

Should I wait for Maria to open it?

 _Door Bell Rings_

Damn no respect.

I went over to the door & opened it. Revealing a girl with her back facing me.

Who could she be?

She had long wavy Brunette hair, was wearing a pink tank with some broken shorts and no shoes.

I was about to say something when she turned around.

 **I was completely speechless.**

It was like looking at an angel. A small but beautiful angel.

I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. I could just stare at her beautiful face all day.

Who is she? And why am I acting like this with her?

* * *

Hey! So I hope everyone enjoyed Episode 1 :) It's the start of something new guys. Please review, favorite and all. And we'll see each other next time. Peace out :D

~Melanie


End file.
